Back from the Dead
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: After Penelope recovers from her last battle with Chucky, she returns to college. Her class and her will be taking a trip to Hollywood for the best art exhibits. She knows they are filming 'Chucky goes Psyco' but thinks nothing of it until she meets Glen or Glenda, Chucky and Tiffany's son, er, daughter? She gets Jennifer Tilly to believe Penny is a new assistant. Here, it begins.
1. Chapter One

**Yay! Another Fanfiction! Hope you read "Generation Barclay" before this one. I own NOTHING but Penelope Barclay, Andy's daughter. This takes place during Seed of Chucky. Hope you like it ;) Stick around until the end, MAJOR plot twist!**

**Chapter One**

Penelope was lying down in the Intensive Care Unit recovering from the knife to her chest. It's been two days since they operated on her wound. Penny was hooked up with a breathing machine for the time being until she could breathe on her own. Andy was beside her the whole two days and had to cancel any business trips until Penelope was better. She was to be excused from college until she was fully recovered.

The doctor knocked on the door. "Mr. Barclay?"

Andy lifted his head from Penny's beside. "Yes? Come in doctor Matthews.

The incredible attractive man with dark hair entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Andy stood up and shook his hand. "Yes sir. I'm Andy."

Doctor Matthews showed Andy his data on Penelope. "Don't worry Andy, Penelope is recovering fine. You gave her to us just in time. Her lungs almost filled with blood, causing her to die. But she is a lucky girl, strong too. Her vitals are almost back to normal."

Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

"I have to ask, how did all this occur?" He put his arms down.

"She was attacked, that's all." Andy blurted out.

He nodded his head. "Well, whoever did this to her, I hope he's avenged. Now, it says on her birth certificate that her mother's name was K. Barclay. Uh, does she know about Penny's wellbeing?"

Andy looked at Penelope then back to the doctor. "Her mother passed away years ago."

The doctor frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The nurse knocked on the door then entered the room with a bouquet of roses and a balloon tied to the card that said 'Get well soon!' on the balloon. "This came in from 'Aunt Kyle'?"

Andy took the vase of flowers from. "Thank you. Kyle's my sister." He sat them by Penelope's side.

The nurse smiled then exited the room with the doctor.

"She should be waking up soon. She's been sleeping for ten hours." Matthews left.

Andy smiled then rejoined his daughter by her side.

"Penelope..I hope you know that Chucky will always come back. He will try to kill us..." Andy kissed his daughter's cold hand.

Penny opened her eyes slowly then turned her head to Andy. "Dad..?" She rubbed her head.

Andy lifted his head. "Oh man, you're alive! We were about to bury you." Andy took out his phone. "Cancel it boys, she's awake."

Penelope shared a laugh with him. "Dad!"

Andy put his phone in his pocket. "I'm glad to see your beautiful eyes again."

Penny nodded. "Same he-oh!" She held her chest. "Damn, these stitches hurt like a mofo."

Andy frowned. He hated seeing his daughter in pain. "Are you okay? I can call the nurse."

Penelope shook her head. "No, it's fine. The only thing you can call though is Pizza Hut; I'm starving."

Andy reached below her bed and picked up a jello cup and a spoon. "Sorry Pen, but doctor says you should take it easy your stomach.

Penelope took it from Andy's hands. "Fine." She opened the plastic lid off the jello.

Andy bit his lip. "Penelope...you know Chucky will come back, right?"

Penny stopped eating and looked at her him. "Jesus dad!" She exasperated.

"What? I'm just letting you know."

"Yea, but you don't just bring it up after I just woke up from him throwing a knife at my chest!"

Andy sighed. "Settle down, okay? I just wanted to tell you! Besides, you stepped in front of Jesse and took the knife."

"Yes, I know he will be back! Sorry for trying to save my friend!" She sighed. "I hope I get better before then." She whispered.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know kiddo. Where ever he is, he isn't near us."

"How do you know?"

"Hollywood is making a movie based from the legend. It's called Chucky Goes Psyco."

Penelope's chest tightened. "Oh god. This is getting ridiculous."

Andy put his hand over his daughter's. "But this time, we know he's coming."

Penny nodded. "I'll be kicking some ass." She smiled. "Hey, who are the roses from?"

Andy turned his head. "Oh, from Aunt Kyle." He turned back around.

Penny smiled. "Aunt Kyle was here and you didn't wake me up?"

"Calm down, I didn't even know she was here. The nurse brought in the roses." Andy reassured her.

Penelope closed her eyes and laid back on her pillow. "Dad, did you hear screaming when we drove away from the cemetery?"

Andy shook his head. "It must have been your mind playing tricks on you."

Penelope took another bite of jello. "I guess you're right."

* * *

At a competition in Glastonbury, England...

"Wake up! You're pissing your pants!" The angry British man yelled at the doll.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, what you've all been waiting for! Shitface! And the greatest ventriloquist, Psychs!" The announcer yelled.

Psychs was violent and rough with his doll. Psychs has shoulder length dirty blond hair and horrible clothing choices. For 'Shitface', he was nothing but an innocent doll looking for himself. The doll has dark red hair with freckles, looked familiar. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with shorts and black and white shoes. He looked out over the sea of 'adoring' fans.

Psychs lite a cigarette and took his seat on stage with Shitface on his lap.

"This abomination ain't even anatomically correct." Psychs took a hit from his cig.

The crowd laughed.

"Don't laugh! It's a serious condition!" Glen frowned.

The crowd laughed again and even harder.

"Found this guy in a cemetery back in the States. Little _fucka _tried to rip me throat out."

"I was trying to give you a hug." Glen defended himself.

The crowd laughed again.

_"I don't know much about myself. I know I'm an orphan, I know I'm a freak, and of course, I know that I'm Japanese. But why do I have such terrible nightmares filled with hate and blood and guts? I'm not like that at all. I wouldn't even hurt a fly. Oh, there he goes. Back to his family. Oh I envy him. Sometimes, I wonder about me own parents. Oh, sometimes I wonder what my mum and dad were really like..."_

* * *

Penelope sat by herself in the dark room, sipping on water and watching the news.

"That's a rap at Excess Hollywood reporting from Hollywood. Where as you can see, Chucky and Tiffany are alive and well. You can catch their movie in theaters next Halloween. Thank you Chucky." The woman smiled to the camera.

Penelope's head began to pound. "Oh my god, those thoughtless bastards."

"Fuck you very much." Chucky waved to the camera.

Penelope turned off the TV and wanted to be asleep. Where in her dreams, at least she was safe.

_"Jade!" _

A voice called out in her head.

_"Jesse! Jesse! Please! Please!"_

Jade's voice called for him.

_"I'll be back! I always come back!"_

Chucky's voice yelled at her.

Her heart beats became more faster.

"_One! Two! Three!" _

Chucky kicked down the door to her room.

Penelope's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She grabbed her chest in pain. "Chucky haunts my dreams.." Penelope knew she would have to face him again. And this time, it's personal.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks later, Penelope was finally able to breathe on her own. The wound healed up nicely and the stitches were removed. She was soon to return back to college the next day and ready to become the Art Major she was born to be.

Andy walked into her room. "Hey! Ready to go back home? I picked your car up from the rental. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Penelope stood up from her bedside. "Yea, I'm so ready! I can finally get back to painting before Chucky showed up at my doorstep."

Andy hugged her. "PLEASE, if you need anything, call me. I will be there in a heartbeat." He smiled.

Penelope let him go. "Trust me, all our worries should be gone."

Inside, Andy knew Chucky would be back for blood. So he nodded, trying to support her theory. "Yea, he shouldn't be bothering us anymore."

Penelope took her roses from Kyle and carried them out to her red love bug. She kissed her father goodbye and left for her house she hasn't seen for more than a week.

* * *

It was five o'clock when she arrived back home. She opened the door and her memories flashed back like she was struck by lightning. Chucky killing Tyler, her very close friend whom she had feelings for, the running upstairs and locking her bedroom door, and Chucky burying Tyler in the backyard. She inhaled deeply then exhaled. Penny closed the door and went upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed, exhausted and happy to see her bedroom again with all her clothes. She changed out of the clothes her father brought her to black soffie shorts and a 'Nirvana' shirt. She put her hair in a high ponytail then wen downstairs to make herself some dinner before going to bed. She made pizza rolls with a sprite to drink. College life. For the first time in a while, Penny started wearing her glasses again. She went through her phone and re-read all the text messages her father and her exchanged while they were at Tiffany's. After it all, Penelope felt sorry for Tiffany. Tiff didn't actually hurt Penelope or tried to kill her like Chucky did. After Chucky killed her, Penelope felt empty, like, losing a best friend.

_ding! dong! Her doorbell rang._

Penelope walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see her Aunt Kyle. She flung the door open and hugged her Aunt tight.

"Geez kid, missed me THAT much?" Kyle laughed.

"Aunt Penelope!" Her son, Michael, hugged Penelope's legs.

Penelope crouched to his level and hugged him. "How is my big strong man?"

Michael giggled. "I turned four!"

Penelope gasped. "Four? What a man you're becoming!" She smiled.

Penny rose to her feet and smiled at Kyle. "What's with the bags?"

Kyle handed Penny the bags of groceries. "Thought you might need some food. Save your money for college."

Penny smiled. "Thank you! Please, come in. I've got loads to tell you."

Kyle took Michael's hand and escorted him to the kitchen. "Andy told me you had to tell me things." She sat down the food and took a seat with her son on her lap.

Penelope joined them. "Hey, Mike, why don't you go jump on my bed. Your mom and I have to talk."

His face lit up. "Really?"

Penny laughed. "Yea, but only at my house. Not in your momma's."

Mike jumped off Kyle's lap and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Kyle sat her hat on the table. "How was the hospital?"

Penny leaned back in her chair. "It was okay. Not a hotel, but, it was nice."

Kyle leaned back too. "So, how did the knife to the chest thing happen? Where were you? I tried calling but no answer for days."

Penelope sighed. "I've got some bad news, Kyle. Dad told me stories about 'Chucky' and he said you were involved."

Kyle frowned. "Yea, I saved Andy from him. We took care of him in the factory. At least, that's what I thought."

"Yea, well, he sure found me. Don't know how he got the address, but, down the road, he tried to kill my friend, Jesse, but I got in the way of the knife and it impaled my chest."

Kyle gasped. "Oh my god! You are so brave!"

Penny chuckled. "Not really. I wish I was that brave when he killed Tyler."

"He killed someone close to you?" Kyle leaned in.

Penny nodded. "My crush, Tyler." She pointed to the dining room. "He was shot through the brain right in there. Chucky cleaned up the blood and hid the body in the backyard."

Kyle gasped. "What if the police find his body?! You could lose everything!"

Penny dug her head into her hands. "I know! But I can't risk taking his dead week-old body to a graveyard, Kyle. The police will never know."

Michael ran downstairs with Penny's painting of Chucky. "Look mommy! Penny drew this! Isn't it awesome?"

Penelope sighed. "Sure, I guess."

Kyle took the painting away from his small hands and sat it by the table they were sitting. "Mike, I told you before we came here to not touch Penny's things."

Mike frowned then looked down. "Sorry..."

Penelope went to her freezer and pulled out a green popsicle. "Here Mikey, have one of these. Sit on the couch and eat it, okay?"

He smiled. "Yes!" He grabbed it from her hands and ran into the living room.

Kyle grinned. "Thanks."

Penelope sat back down. "It's fine. I got thousands stashed in there."

"So, ready to go to college tomorrow? You know what's going on?"

She nodded. "Yea, my professor filled me in on the travel back home. We are taking a trip to an art exhibit in Hollywood. Expense free."

Kyle gasped. "Wow! That's awesome!"

"No, not awesome. Haven't you heard? They are filming a movie called 'Chucky goes Psyco'. I'm going to see his face everywhere."

Kyle shrugged. "Then don't go."

"What? And miss out on all the fabulous art? Expense free? Uh-uh."

"Then you have to suck it up. His imp face doesn't matter."

Penny sighed. "I guess you're right."

Michael ran back to Kyle. "Mommy, can we go now?"

"Michael." Kyle scowled him.

Penny laughed. "It's fine. This house is kinda boring anyway." She popped a pizza roll in her mouth.

Kyle put her hat back on her head then stood up. "Well, I guess I should be taking Mikey back. He's SO desperate to go." She laughed.

Penelope stood up and hugged her. "It was nice seeing you again, Kyle."

"You too! I'm glad you're okay. Enjoy the food!" She grabbed Michael's hand.

Penelope opened the door for them. "Thanks for the food! I really appreciate it!"

Kyle waved back to her. "No problem. We are an hour away if you need us!"

Penelope nodded. "Will do!" She smiled then closed the door, watching them out the window as they drove away.

/

The next day, Penelope had a suitcase packed. She had her camera, her phone and charger, and makeup. Penelope put on the clothes she put out. She wore a Dipped Hem Vertical Stripe print zip chiffon fishtail skirt line maxi dress with black 4' pumps stiletto heels. For jewelry, she had black rose earrings and her infinity necklace. She curled her long hair and let it cascade off her shoulders. She loaded the bug with her this and was on her way to her college.

* * *

In big bold letters on the sign it read, HACKENSACK, NEWJERSEY COLLEGE. Penelope parked in her very own spot and walked into the classroom where some of her friends greeted her with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Penelope Barclay! It's been eighty-fours years." One of her friends quoted Titanic.

Penelope smiled and hugged them all. "Boy, am I glad to see all your faces."

One of her friends were named Amy Wells. Amy had bright pink hair and always wore black lipstick. Which, actually, looked really good on her.

Her other friend, Joanne Barnard, had black hair with dark blue tips. She was a bright and kind gal with a trusting future. Joanne was Penelope's friend in high school and they went to HFAS (Hackensack Fine Arts Society) with her.

Her last friend, Hannah Vaughn, was the normal one out of the four friends. She was 5'1 and hair was a simple blonde with brown lowlights. Hannah had a real talent for oil paintings as well as sculptures.

Amy smiled. "We're glad to see you too. Professor Baxter told us about your accident. Is your ticker okay?"

Penelope shrugged. "It's okay for right now. I mean, yea, I'm doing fine."

Hannah hugged her tight. "Are you ready to see the Art Exhibits? I'm so excited!"

Penny nodded. "It will be magical. Oh, speaking of Professor Baxter, where is he?"

Joanne pointed out the window. "He's coming in now. Oh, look! He has our tickets!"

Professor Frank Baxter entered the classroom. Baxter was quite old, maybe in his fifties. He had gray hair and a mustache that made him look professional. He's been teaching for twenty years at the college and never met such a wonderful girl like Penelope Barclay.

"Is everyone ready for the flight?" He spoke with his natural German accent.

The whole class began to cheer. "You bet!" "Heck yea!" "Let's go!" They yelled.

Baxter shook Penelope's hand. "Nice of you join us, Miss Barclay. On a good day at the most!"

Penelope smiled and pushed her glasses up. "Oh yes sir. I'm ready to go!"

Baxter smiled. "Good to hear. Alright everyone, let's go!"

The class packed their bags into the college bus and rode to the airport in town.

On the bus, Penelope sat by Joanne and Amy and Hannah sat by each other across from them.

Joanne took one of Penelope's ear buds out. "Hey, want to see if we can catch a movie in L.A?"

Penelope took a bite of her bagel she bought on the way. "Oh yea, what did you have in mind?"

Joanne showed her a picture of Chucky on her phone. "Chucky goes Psyco!"

Penny choked on her bagel. "What? Why?"

"Oh, why not? Chucky is attractive for a killer doll." Joanne leaned back.

It was true. Penelope felt attracted to Chucky and they showed their feelings for each other.

"I guess." Penelope put her ear bud back in.

Joanne took it back out again. "You guess? Are you scared of horror movies?"

Amy leaned over. "What? Penelope is scared of horror movies?"

Penny shook her head. "No I'm not! I'm just not into horror movies. Now, I'm going to eat my bagel and listen to my music." She put her ear bud back in again.

* * *

After the flight to L.A and getting her bags from baggage claim, the artist were on their way to their hotel room. Penelope shared the room with Hannah and Joanne was with Amy.

Penelope pressed the elevator button.

"Aren't you glad we're here?" Hannah smiled up at her.

Penny smiled. "Yea, the art should be impressive."

"Especially the oil paintings! What's your favorite kind of art?" Amy walked into the elevator with her bags.

Penelope followed her in and pressed Floor 3. "Paintings of still life. I think it's pure talent that you can paint something that is directly in front of you but on a piece of paper."

Amy nodded. "Oh yeah, that's awesome."

They arrived to their floor and Amy unlocked their door. "Oh my gosh! I feel like a Hollywood Starlet! I'm a Jennifer Tilly!" She laid across the bed.

Penelope shut the door and belly flopped on her bed. "Jennifer Tilly is a darling, isn't she?"

Amy laughed. "What should we do first?"

Penelope sat up and threw her the blue bracelet. "This is from Baxter. We can get into art galleries for free!"

Amy grinned ear to ear. "Really?" She clicked it on her right wrist.

Penny did the same. "Let's go to the art exhibit next to the studio in Beverly Hills!"

Amy nodded and put her sunglasses on her head. "Let's go! We have to be back by 10pm."

Penelope and Amy ran downstairs and into a taxi, on their way to have fun. But Penelope didn't know she would reunite with her enemy again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"That will be fifty dollars." The taxi man looked back at them.

Amy gave him the money. "Do you know what they're filming in that studio?"

"I believe Chucky goes Psyco." He replied.

Penelope groaned. "Oh no."

"Oh yea! Let's go visit there instead!" Amy gasped.

They got out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk.

"Let's check out the art exhibit. We can't go in there anyway!" Penelope walked with Amy.

Amy sighed. "Please? We can say these bracelets are for backstage! The guy who's watching won't know."

Penelope sighed. "Okay, but only to get a glimpse then we're going to look at art."

Amy hugged her. "Oh thank you! Maybe we can meet Jennifer Tilly!"

Penelope and Amy walked up a buff man guarding the entrance. "Hello, we're here to..." Amy got nervous.

"To...assist Miss Tilly." Penelope lied.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, but Jennifer didn't tell me about an assistant."

"But we have these bracelets from her." Penelope showed her wrist to him.

The man examined the bracelet. "Well, okay then. Go ahead in. They're filming so you'd have to be quiet on the set."

Penelope nodded. "Yes sir." The ran in behind him.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Amy whispered.

A Latino man with brown hair stopped them. "Who are you kids? Why are you here?"

"We are here to assist Miss Tilly." Amy blurted out.

"Jennifer already has an assistant; Joan." He crossed his arms.

"Actually, the truth is, we are here for helping out with props. See our blue bracelets?" Penelope smiled.

The man let out a sigh of relief. "Good, back there," he pointed. "is props back stage. We need fake blood for the Santa scene. I have to see what the director wants. Coming sir!" He raced past him.

"Let's go." Penelope began to walk.

Amy took her arm. "No way. I'm going to find Miss Tilly." She walked in another direction.

"Amy!" Penny whispered.

"Hey! Quiet on the set!" A man yelled.

Penelope rolled her eyes and opened the door quietly. Inside were scary mannequins, makeup, rubber masks, and other special effect supplies.

"Hello?" She pushed up her glasses and looked around. Her heels clicked the floor as she looked around for the fake blood. She noticed a box at the foot of the Frankenstein statue. "The blood!" She ran over to it and crouched down. As soon as she touched it, the box began to move. She jumped back and just stared at it.

The doll popped out and looked above to see the statue. "AHH!" He screamed.

Penelope put her hands over mouth and screamed. "Ahh! Chucky!" She kicked the box across the room.

The doll screamed and crawled out of the box. "Now that isn't very nice!" He said in a British accent.

Penelope gasped and got on her hands and knees to look at it. "Oh how adorable!" She smiled. She picked up the doll and hugged it. "There's no way you're Chucky! You are so much cuter!"

The doll broke free from her grasp. "Who are you?"

"I'm Penelope. Who are you?" She pushed up her glasses, getting a good look at him.

"Shitface." He smiled proudly.

Penelope frowned. "Shitface? Who named you that?"

"I mean man!" He frowned.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" Penelope sat on her calves.

"To find me Dad. You haven't seen him, have you?" He looked up.

She shook her head. " 'Fraid not. We can look together."

Penelope picked Glen up and stood up to her feet. "Here, a better view. You see him?"

He gasped. "There!" He pointed. "Put me down, please!"

She put him down and followed him to the lifeless dolls that were covered in a plastic blanket.

"Them?!" Penelope connected the dots. "Tiffany and Chucky had a child? The hotel room!"

"Mom...Dad? I've dreamed of this moment all my life." He smiled at them.

Penelope bent down to his level. "Oh my gosh."

"I know this comes at quite a shock, but it's going to be an adjustment. For all of us."

They remained silent. They were really gone. Just dolls now.

He grabbed an amulet out of his pocket. "Look, I still have the necklace you left me. I always wanted to know, what do these words mean? Is that our family motto?"

Penny tried taking it away. "Whatever you do, don't use that! That's the Heart of Damballa."

He shushed her then looked back at them and still no answer. "Please say something. It's because of the way I look, isn't it?" He began to tear up. "For Pete sake! Please wake up!" Then he gasped. "Wake up?" He looked at the amulet. "A de due Damballa...awake."

Soon, all the lights in the room blew up and flickering.

Penny shielded her head. "Shitface, no!" Penny hid behind the center counters.

He shielded his eyes away from the flying glass then looked back at them.

Chucky's eyes popped open and became bloodshot. Then, Tiffany's eyes popped open and became bloodshot.

The lights stopped popping and flickering as they rose from the slumber.

"Tiff?" Chucky looked at her.

"Chucky?" Tiffany smiled at him.

Chucky turned forward and yelped at the sight of Shitface. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"Shitface." He said nervously.

Chucky began to crack up laughing.

"Now what kind of a name is that? Where are your mother and father?" Tiffany spoke in a soft tone.

"Judging from that face my guess is that they're hiding." Chucky whispered loudly to Tiffany.

"Shut up you asshole." Tiffany hit him.

Penelope slowly rose from behind the counters.

Chucky gasped and looked up at her. "Penelope Barclay? The weeks have been good to you!" He grinned.

Penelope swallowed hard. "Fuck you." She smiled sarcastically.

"Ouch." Chucky laughed.

Tiffany smiled and Penelope. "You're alive! Wait, you wear glasses?"

Penelope's heels clicked as she walked slowly to Tiffany. "Same to you." She smiled. "And yes, I do. I've wore contacts for years now."

Chucky spoke to Tiffany about Shitface's looks. "Well come on, looks like the kid fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." He laughed hysterically. "I mean, you gotta feel bad for his parents. I wonder what they look like." He continued laughing.

Penelope cleared her throat, looks around, pointing to his wrist to get their attention.

Tiffany put her hands to her chest. "Oh my god..."

They looked at Chucky's wrist which also read in black 'Made in Japan'. Tiffany and Chucky looked at Glen with widened eyes and mouths open.

In Japanese, Shitface said "Greetings, Mother and Father." He bowed his head.

"What?" He exasperated turning to Tiffany. "No..you didn't...I didn't...We didn't..." Chucky was lost of words.

Tiffany giggled with joy. "Ohhh! Sweetface! Come to Mommy!" She flung her arms open.

Chucky passed out, not beliving that he was his son.

Penelope put her hands over her heart at the heartwarming scene of the two hugging.

Tiffany put her hand behind her back and felt the connector hooked into her back. "Whu? What's going on? Where are we?"

"In Hollywood." Shitface smiled. "I saw you on the telly."

"Chucky! Chucky, wake up! Look at us! We had makeovers! We're movie stars!" Tiffany smiled brightly.

Chucky sat up and shook his head to wake himself up.

The door squeaked open which meant someone was coming.

"Shit!" Chucky muttered. "Barbie mode." He whispered to Tiffany. They froze in that spot.

"Listen, they don't walk and talk by themselves." The man, who spoke to Penelope before, walked up the stairs.

Shitface hid behind the bar, out of his sight.

Penelope stood in place, pretending to look at Chucky and Tiffany.

"Listen, if you want them to work, I'm going to have to take them apart." He hung up.

Penelope popped up and stared at him. "I couldn't find the blood." She lied.

The man chuckled. "That's okay, there were some nearby." He crouched down to Tiffany and unplugged her from the connector that controlled her every move. He slammed her on the bar on her stomach, getting easy access to her back.

Penelope crouched by Chucky. "What now?" She whispered.

Shitface looked at Chucky. "Is Mummy ill?"

"The courts thought so." Chucky replied.

He unplugged himself and looked up at Penelope. "Just keep him busy on Tiffany. I've got a trick up my sleeve."

Penelope ran to the bar where he was taking Tiffany apart.

The man picked up a motorized screw driver and began to take her back plate off.

"So..." Penelope started. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Well, I guess since after High school..." He talked more but Penny was more focused on Chucky walking by.

He finally got all the screws out of her back and it reveled that her insides were real. REALLY real. He gasped and his eyes widen to the size of grapefruits.

Penelope stepped back, knocking off half a gallon of blood onto the floor.

Tiffany quickly turned her head around 180 degrees. "Heads up."

He turned around quickly and looked directly at Chucky.

Chucky lashed the iron wire around his neck and it looped around to Tiffany's hands. With one heavy pull, they decapitated him. Blood squirted onto Chucky's and Tiffany's face. The head hit the ground with a huge thump and it rolled to Chucky's feet.

One look at each other, Tiffany and Chucky started kissing.

"They are really mad!" Shitface commented.

The body dropped to the ground and leaned up against the bar.

That's when Shitface began to leak yellow fluids.

Penelope, Chucky, and Tiffany looked at him.

"Hey! You're pissing your pants!" Chucky yelled.

"Chucky!" Tiffany defended him. "She just had an accident."

Chucky looked at Tiffany. "You mean HE had an accident."

The three looked at him.

"Don't look at me."

Penelope gently picked him up and laid him over the small table where Tiff and Chucky slept. "I guess we will have to find out, huh?"

Chucky pulled his son's pants down but no reproductive system was there.

The three held their mouths' open and eyes were widened.

Finally Tiffany spoke. "See? What did I tell ya? A beautiful little girl."

"What? Are you blind? That's my boy!" Chucky was in denial. "Yea! He just haven't had his growth spurt yet." He turned to him. "Don't worry about it son. You're a late bloomer, that's all! And it's high time you had a real name. Let's see...I think I'm gonna call ya...Glen."

"Glen?" Penelope looked at Chucky.

"Glen?" Tiffany repeated Penny. "What kind of name is that for a girl? Don't listen to him honey. From now on, your name is...Glenda."

"Oh, yea, I guess." Penelope rubbed her neck.

Once again, the door squeaked open.

"Run Glenda!" Tiffany whispered.

The dolls stood on the side while Glen hid behind Tiffany.

Penelope was star struck. A actual celebrity was in her mist. Jennifer Tilly wore a white dress that really fit her body type well.

"Geez, what a mess." She gasped when she looked at Penelope. "Oh, you're doing?"

Penelope could hardly speak. "You're..."

"Oh no. Do I have to throw you out like I did that pink haired girl, do I?" She stood her ground.

Penelope tilted her head. "Amy? Anyway, I'm just...here to assist you. Your director thought you deserve more assistance."

Jennifer smiled. "Well, you can assist me on finding that puppet." She stepped over the corpse.

"Puppet?" Penelope looked around.

"Ah ha! This one." Jennifer reached into Chucky's pocket. "There you are Mr. Goodbar."

"Oh, the doll you mean?" Penelope smiled nervously.

Jennifer ignored her and unwrapped the bar quickly; taking a huge bite. "Joan doesn't let me have junk food. I'm trying to loose weight."

Penelope wasn't the only one in star struck. Tiffany looked up at her with green eyes. "Jennifer Tilly..." She awed.

"You say something?" Jenny turned around to her.

Penelope looked up from Tiff. "Uh no. We need to get out of here though."

Again, Jennifer ignored her and looked to the ground to see the guy's decapitated head. She kicked it around then picked it up to eye level.

Penelope gasped, trying to hold her vomit and screams in.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. "You look so real." She spun it around. "You look so _real."_ She kissed his lips. "You're cuter than my last boyfriend. I think we make a lovely couple." Her smile turned into a frown then a bloody curdling scream. She dropped everything and took Penelope by the hand. "We have to go and call police!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Soon, not only has the police showed up but paparazzi flooded outside the studio. Jennifer wore her brown coat with dark sunglasses on. Penelope following behind her.

"We can sneak out the back. Stan will be waiting on us. He will take us back to my house." Jennifer grabbed her hand.

As soon as they stepped out, the paparazzi and news team crowed around them.

"Jennifer!" The woman shouted.

"Mrs. Tilly!" Another one called her. "Were you having an affair with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

A man with a pencil mustache jumped in front of her. "Pete Peters, Celebrities Reveal. What did you see?"

"You want me to draw a picture?" Jennifer sneered.

He nodded. "Yea! Somebody give her a piece of paper!"

"Look, I'm not going t draw you a picture."

"Oh don't feel bad, you're an actress not an artist, huh?" Peters replied. "What did you do when you saw the body?"

Jennifer paused for a moment. "No comment."

"Is it true that you and Redman talked about you starring in his new movie?" He put a microphone in her face.

"Well, yes, in a matter of fact, it is true we have been-"

"Can I have your autograph?" A blonde woman jumped in front of Pete.

Jennifer smiled. "Ok, sure."

Penelope walked to the limo and saw the dolls peeking around the white limo. "Get in." She whispered to them.

The dolls quickly hopped into the back seat with Penelope. "Paparazzi scumbag." Chucky muttered.

"Jennifer, how old are you really?" The man asked.

Penelope rolled down the window. "Go away!" She yelled.

Stan opened the door for Jennifer and the crowd gathered around Penelope's window.

"Are YOU related to Jennifer?" Pete shoved a microphone in her face.

Penelope was overwhelmed. "I'm her assistant. I work with.. what's her name...Joan!"

"Are you really a prostitute?" He asked.

Penelope scoffed then rolled her window up. "Let's go!"

Stan drove out of the parking lot and on their way to Jennifer's house.

Chucky grabbed the champagne and guzzled it down while Tiffany looked out the window with amazement.

"So, are you a pair of ninja assassins?'" Glen asked Chucky.

Penelope sat across from the doll. "What?" Chucky and her said at once.

"Are you...hitmen?" Glen asked.

"We're not from Japan. We're from Jersey." Chucky took another sip from the bottle.

"You don't think I look like a prostitute...right?" Penelope looked at herself.

Tiffany laughed. "Of course not. That dress is lovely."

Glen nodded. "Of course!"

Tiffany smiled at the boys. "Just think, Jennifer Tilly's playing me in a movie. It's absolutely perfect casting."

"But that VOICE!" Chucky rolled his eyes.

"I know, she sounds just like an angel." She sighed in awe. "Now, I got it all figured out. I'm going to transfer my soul into Jennifer and you're going to transfer your soul into Redman." Tiffany smiled.

"I'm down with that." Chucky smiled.

"I'm not! This is a risky plan and I'm sure I'm going to be involved again!" Penny dug her head into her hands.

"We'll ditch these plastic bodies once in for all and we'll be Hollywood's hottest couple!"

"What about me?" Glen looked at his mother.

"Don't worry Glenda, I've got that figured out too. You're going to be a real life girl."

"Boy!" Chucky slammed down the bottle.

"How?"

"Well, I'm not getting pregnant again, I'll tell you that much. My mother always told me, once is a blessing and twice is a curse."

"Well, that would explain your sister." He drank again.

"Well, the only sensible option is a segregate mother." Tiffany looked at Penelope. "Unless..you want to have the baby."

Penelope looked at Chucky who was grinning seductively at her. "Oh hell no." She looked back and forth between Tiffany and Chucky.

The window between the front and back opened up.

The dolls ran underneath Penelope, making sure they weren't seen. "Hey!" Penny looked down.

Jennifer reached her arm back and hit Penelope.

"Hey!" Penelope jumped up.

Jennifer gasped. "Oh, sorry. Grab me the champagne please."

Penelope looked angrily down at Chucky then up to Jennifer. "I, uh, drank it."

Jennifer sighed. "Nevermind." She took her phone out.

Penelope sat on the seats, looking at the dolls.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm busy. I do have a life you know." The woman responded.

"Turn on the news."

The woman gasped. "Jesus."

"Can you believe it?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jennifer sighed. "I've had better days. Um, listen Joan, I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me a bottle of champagne and bring it by my house."

"What for?" Joan replied.

"Well, I've got a big night tonight."

"Tonight? With who?"

"Redman." She said quickly.

"Jennifer, what are you up to?"

"Thank you Joan!" She hung up then looked at Stan. "Oh come on Stan, it's just business. He'll be out of there by midnight." She closed the window.

Tiffany gasped. "Oh my god she's a complete slut." She whispered.

Penelope sighed. "This can't end well."

* * *

Night soon fell and Joan was with Jennifer getting ready for her night. Penelope called Amy back whom has been calling her for hours.

"Where are you? We're having dinner and Professor Baxter is wondering where you are." Amy whispered.

Penny sighed. "Just tell him I didn't feel well and went back to the hotel."

"Okay, but where are you really?"

Penny had to lie. "I'm at the art show. I won't be back until tomorrow."

Amy gasped. "Which one? Can I come?"

"No, just keep eating. You need your sleep." She hung up. Penny followed Jennifer into her house where Joan was sitting in the living room.

"So, Penelope is it? I didn't know you were to be joining us." She smiled at her.

Penelope smiled back. "Well, the director got a hold of me. He told me Jennifer would need another assistant. He thought you were stressed out."

Joan nodded. "Thank goodness. I was about to strangle her." She laughed.

Penelope looked past her to see Chucky, Glen, and Tiffany run upstairs and into the attic.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Penny made her way upstairs and joined them. They were tucking Glen in for bedtime.

"Goodnight Glenda. Sleep tight." Tiffany reached for the lamp.

"Leave it on." He looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

Penelope frowned. "Aww, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Yea." Tiffany joined in. "Your father and I will be right here."

It was quiet for a moment when Glen spoke.

"Why do you kill people?"

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you kill?" He asked again.

Tiffany and Chucky looked at each other. "Well, it's a hobby really. It helps us relax."

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Am I going to be a killer?"

"Of course! It's been a family tradition for generations." Chucky smiled.

"But violence is bad, isn't it?" Glen sounded like crying. "They said so on TV."

"Not violence. Vi-o-lins. Violins are bad. That screechy music's going to ruin the god damn country!"

Penelope couldn't help but laugh. "Wow." She nodded. "Well done."

"Glenda's right. It's time we owned up to it. We have a problem with killing." Tiffany looked to him.

"I don't have a '_problem' _with killing." He added air quotation marks with his fingers. "I like a little killing every now and then. What's WRONG with that?"

"Killing is an addiction like any other drug. But we're parents now. We have to set a good example." Tiffany spoke softly.

Penelope nodded. "I agree! Good for you Tiffany."

Tiff gasped. "Let's quit Chucky! Right now! Cold turkey!"

"You have GOT to be kidding."

Tiffany laid a hand on his arm. "Promise me Chucky. No more killing."

"No, No, No, a thousand times no."

"We have to Chucky! We have a future to think of!"

"No, No, No, No." His 'no's' got louder each time.

"We have a child!"

"Fine!" Chucky slammed his knife down on the wood. "Alright already! I promise."

"Finally, we will be the perfect family." Glen smiled.

Chucky hopped down from the box he stood on.

"Did you hear that?" Jennifer was heard upstairs from Penelope.

Penelope quickly ran down the stairs and joined them in her room.

"Maybe you should forget the director and fuck the exterminator instead." Joan commented.

Jennifer ignored her and sprayed perfume over herself. "So, how do I look?"

Joan shrugged.

"Never mind." Jennifer walked out of the room and into the living room.

Penelope followed her. "I think that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you."

"Thank you Penelope." She smiled at her. "You're a great assistant."

"Jennifer, this is beneath you." Joan joined them. "What will the people say?"

"Who cares what people say?" Jennifer turned around to her.

"But don't you see how evil this is?" Joan stood beside Penelope.

"I don't want to hear it."

"You're prostituting yourself so you can play the Virgin Mary." Joan blurted out.

Jennifer began to open up the champagne. "Joan, enough!"

Joan sighed. "You're so evil. You're going to hell..."

"No, hell would be ending up on celebrity Fear Factor in a worm eating contest with Anna Nicole Smith."

"Where she'd win." Joan muttered.

Jennifer sat the bottle down on the table next to the two glasses.

Joan looked out the window. "He's here..."

"Let yourself out the back. And while you're at it, why don't you leave your key on the counter." Jennifer smirked.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you think I'm so disgusting and you think I'm going to hell, I'm only trying to survive here. God knows I wouldn't want to drag you down with me." Jennifer lite the candles on the coffee table. "I'm saying you're fired."

Jennifer waited by the door, watching Joan leave her key then driving away in her car.

"Sorry you had to see that, Penelope. You must be tired from wearing that cute dress all day. There are clothes in my room I cant fit into anymore. Go try some on." She smiled at Penny.

Penelope stood up. "Ok, thanks." She walked up the stairs.

Penny opened the door and dug through Jennifer's clothes. "This is so cool! I'm going to wear Jennifer's clothes!"

"Now, timing is everything so you'll have to hurry. Shouldn't be a problem for you."

Penelope heard Tiffany's voice from the bathroom. She opened the door then shielding her eyes. "Oh, sorry."

Tiffany looked up to her. "We aren't doing anything."

"Then what are you two doing?" She closed the door behind her.

"Chucky needs to put his sperm into this cup so I can transfer it into Jennifer." Tiffany smiled.

"Yea, Yea. Just don't let that player get into her pants. I don't want anyone touching my woman until I'm him and you're her." Chucky told Tiffany.

"Right." Tiffany gave Chucky a little plastic cup then walked past Penelope.

"Hey!" Chucky got Tiffany attention.

Tiffany looked back at him.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hand here?" He smiled.

Tiffany pulled down her bridal grown, exposing her breasts. Which to Penelope, that wouldn't fell his urges.

Chucky just frowned while Tiffany walked away, closing the door.

Penelope reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Chucky stopped her.

Penelope turned around and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Will you give me a hand?" He looked up at her with big eyes.

Penelope dropped her arms. "You're sick, you know that? Sick!"

"Come on! I need to hurry up and get the white astronauts out of the ship." He chuckled.

Penelope unlocked her phone and put it in his hand. "I have pictures of me in my bathing suit and other skimpy outfits. Go nuts." She left him alone.

"Come to Papa!" Chucky laughed.

Penelope's stomach was in a knot. She continued to search through her clothes to find some shorts and a old AC/DC shirt. She looked at herself in a full length mirror and fluffed her curly hair.

"Oh yea! Oh!" Chucky moaned with excitement. "Fuck yes!"

Penny quickly ran out of the room and closed the door gently. "Oh god that's terrifying." She pushed up her glasses. She crept downstairs and into the kitchen where she could see Tiffany behind the couch where Jennifer and Redman sat.

Tiffany added pills to the drink, assuming the pills would knock them out once it touched their lips.

Jennifer poured the champagne into two wine glasses. "Cheers." She clinked glasses with him.

Tiffany looked at Penelope then gave her a thumbs up.

Penelope gave one back and went into the pantry to find herself something to snack on.

"Ya know," Redman stopped her.

Penelope quickly peeked her head around the corner.

"I wasn't bullshittin' when I told you I was a fan." He put his drink down.

"Oh, that's so sweet Redman. Which of my films is your favorite?" Jennifer smiled.

He picked up his drink again. "That movie where you and that chick was makin' out."

"Oh, Bound!"

Redman nodded. "Oh lawd!"

Jennifer giggled. "Yea, everybody likes that one."

Tiffany waited impatiently behind the couch.

"You still in touch with home girl?" Redman asked.

"Gina? Yea, we're friends."

"Wow." He exasperated.

"Close friends. _Very _close friends."

Redman looked blankly at her.

"Ya know, the three of us can hang out together sometime."

"I would really like that A LOT."

"Okay. I can see to make that happen."

"Bottoms up baby." They clinked glasses again.

"Redman." Jennifer stopped him from drinking.

Penelope bit her lip.

"Um, I was wondering, what's it going to take to make you see me as a virgin?" Jennifer lowered her head.

He put his drink down. "Well, you tell me."

Jennifer put her drink down and began to make out with him.

Tiffany shook her head. "Come on." She looked at the clothes hanger trophy that said: _Jennifer Tilly: Most improved 2002. _She grabbed it and hid behind the couch again.

Penelope giggled at their conversation. She went back into the kitchen and snacked on a green apple when she saw someone standing outside.

Little did Jennifer and Redman know, Pete Peters stood outside Jennifer's house taking snapshots of the two.

* * *

**A/N~ Sorry it got weird, lol! But you laughed ;D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Penelope went out the back and joined Pete in the front yard.

"A masturbating midget?" He took snapshots of him. "Get it mini me."

"Can I help you?" She tapped on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around. "Ah! Jesus! Why the hell are you still here? Did she not pay you yet?"

Penelope slapped him in the face. "I'm not a prostitute you asshole! I'm her new assistant."

He rubbed his cheek. "New assistant? Well, who's upstairs in the bathroom?"

Penelope looked up at Chucky's silhouette of him jerking off. "That's none of your business! Get out of here!"

"Sorry, I will ma'am." He stood there.

"Thank you." She walked around the house.

But, as paparazzi are, they don't listen. He continued to take shots of them.

Penelope joined Tiffany behind the couch. "Pete was taking pictures of Chucky and possibly Redman and Jennifer." She whispered.

"Act cool, I have a trick up my sleeve." Tiffany smiled.

Penelope sighed then ran back into the kitchen, spying on the two.

Jennifer then stopped. "I don't know if I can do this."

Redman sighed and leaned back. "Why not?"

"What will people say?"

"Man, fuck what people say! I'm saying this was meant to be, baby, fo' real! Know how I know? 'Cause the man upstairs told me so."

"Really?" Jennifer pulled her dress straps up to her shoulders.

"Hell yea! Look, Mel Gibson isn't the only one God has been talking to in Hollywood. And, he personally told me that you was my Virgin." Redman smiled.

He unzipped his pants and grabbed Jennifer's head, putting her down.

Tiffany hit Redman in the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

Jennifer popped her head up, looking at Tiffany as she revealed herself.

"Pig." She spat at Redman. "And you!" She looked at Jennifer. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Where's your self respect? You know what my mom used to say about dirty girls? She said, you can always smell it on girls who SELL it."

Jennifer slowly stood to her feet. No doll has ever talked to her like that.

"Oh, by the way Mrs. Tilly, can I have your autograph?" She held up a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm a big fan." She batted her eyes.

Jennifer screamed then ran around the corner to see Chucky.

Penelope joined her. "Jennifer! What's wrong?" She looked down to him.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He held up the cup of sperm in his hand and Penny's phone in another.

Jennifer screamed then turned around to run into the kitchen.

Penny yanked her sperm covered phone from his hands. "You're sick!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, you are just so fucking hot."

Jennifer tripped over her feet and landed on her stomach.

Penelope ran into the kitchen to wipe her phone off on paper towels.

Jennifer turned around to see Tiffany standing with her hands behind her back.

"Now Mrs. Tilly, I know you're frightened, you're probably even wondering if you gone completely insane. But I promise you, tomorrow you're going to wake up and this will all seem like a bad dream. In the meantime, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She had the bottle in one hand and the trophy in another. "It's really up to you."

Jennifer screamed then quickly stood up to her feet, trying to run away.

Tiffany threw the trophy at her head, making Jennifer fall onto her stomach out cold.

"No wonder her career's in trouble." She rolled her eyes.

Chucky joined them. "What's the plan now?"

Tiffany turned to Chucky. "You grab Redman and I will grab Jennifer."

Penelope walked with the dolls along with the bodies they were dragging.

"Check it out, Tiff! Look at the size of his feet! You know what they say." Chucky grunted.

"Fuck she's fat." Tiffany remarked. "I can't believe she's not even pregnant yet."

After twenty minutes, Redman and Jennifer laid in Jennifer's bed. Jennifer's legs were spread open while Tiffany had a turkey baster in one hand and Chucky's sperm in the other.

Chucky looked out the window to see Pete Peters make a break for it over the wall decorated with flowers.

Penelope put her right hand on Chucky's shoulder. "What's wrong now?"

"Paparazzi scumbag. That Peters guy was in the front yard. Time for a little pay back." He whispered to her.

Chucky turned around to Tiffany. "Uh, looks like you got everything under control. I'll just, leave you to it."

Penelope began to walk out of the room with him.

"Motherhood is so beautiful..." Tiffany smiled.

Penelope followed Chucky to the attic. "What are you planning?"

Chucky popped up in front of Glen. "Boo!"

"Ah!" Glen yelped then began to whimper.

"Shh! Sorry, just messing with ya." Chucky smirked down at him.

"What time is it?" Glen asked with widened eyes.

Chucky took the ribbon out of Glen's hair. "Time to get dressed. We're going to have our own boy's night out. Just you and me. And the exception of Penelope, she's kinda a boy."

Penelope looked down at him. "Hey!"

"How does that sound?" Chucky ignored her.

"Where are we going?" Glen whimpered.

Chucky held his knife at eye level. "Hunting."

* * *

In Redman's Hummer on the road, Chucky was driving, Glen worked the pedals, and Penelope was scared for her life in the passenger seat.

"This time, I'm driving, Sweetcheeks." Chucky grinned at her.

Penelope had her knees to her chest. "Just shut up."

The hip hop music on the stereo became louder and the bass smacked the speakers.

"I can't see anything! Maybe we should slow down?" Glen looked up at Chucky.

Chucky looked down. "No! You're doing great!"

A honking noise came from behind them. A white convertible with the license plate that says 'Britney1', passed them up.

Penny gasped. "It's Britney Spears!"

"Son of a bitch!" Chucky yelled angrily.

He honked at her then she turned around and flipped them off.

"Up yours asshole!" Chucky flipped her off.

Penelope couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Glen looked up at him. "What?"

Chucky looked down. "Not you, son. Come on, floor it!"

Glen did just that and pushed down on the pedal even more, making it accelerate over 100 mph.

Penelope stopped laughing and looked ahead. "Slow down! A curve!"

Chucky then came up on the left side of the car then jerked the wheel right, causing Britney to drive off the cliff, exploding the car.

Penelope stuck her head out the window with her mouth hung open in shock.

Chucky laughed hysterically. "Oops, I did it again!" He laughed harder.

/

They finally reached the Celebrities Reveal building. They snuck past security and stood outside of the photo editing room.

"Okay," Chucky started. "Glen and I will go in and you can stay watch out here." He spoke up to Penelope.

Penny nodded. "Call me when the deed has been done."

"You got it, toots." They slowly opened the door.

Chucky and Glen snuck into the room without being detected by Pete. Glen hid underneath one of the counters and Chucky sat himself on the counter, across from the computer but right next to a shelf of liquids.

Pete brought up the silhouette of Chucky in the bathroom.

From outside Penelope heard Chucky cackle.

"Jesus Christ!" Pete exasperated. He turned around quickly then enhanced the photo greatly. The picture was as clear as day. It was indeed the doll that laughed across the room. Pete turned around to Chucky but he wasn't there.

Little did he know, Chucky hung upside down with a knife in his mouth above Pete Peters.

Pete slowly got up from the swivel chair and walked straight ahead, looking for the doll.

Glen's emotions overwhelmed him. "NO!" He yelled out, walking towards him.

Penny gasped. She yanked open the door to find Pete leaned up against the shelf. A bottom of acid dropped down onto his head, burning the left side of his face slowly. Pete wailed in agonizing pain.

Penelope shut the door, holding her breath. She could smell burning flesh from him.

Glen stood there in shock, realizing he didn't mean to kill him.

Penelope crouched down. "Where's Chucky?"

Chucky dropped from the ceiling, laughing. "Son!" He walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"Ada boy!" Chucky smiled.

Glen looked at him. "No..I didn't-"

"And I thought you weren't ready, kid, you're FUCKING natural!" Chucky laughed.

"But...he hit the shelf..." Glen frowned trying to explain himself.

"Oh, and don't worry about your mother. It will be our little secret." Chucky handed Penelope a camera.

Penny felt bad for Glen but she couldn't say no to Chucky. She took the camera and aimed it at them. Chucky and Glen stood between Pete's dead body.

"Say Cheese..." Chucky smiled at the camera.

Penny snapped the shot. Glen looked so miserable. She knew Glen wasn't bad and didn't do it on purpose. She knew Glen wasn't about that life and Chucky pushed it onto him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The drive home wasn't as quiet as Penelope hoped.

"Amy, just tell Professor Baxter I'm in the shower." Penny sighed.

"Penelope Karen Barclay, where are you? And I want the truth." Amy sounded cross with her.

Penny sighed. "The truth? Okay, the truth. I'm just touring L.A. I'm sight seeing and I don't want to be in the room doing nothing." She lied.

Amy nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him. But promise we can actually go see art."

Penny knew she probably wouldn't keep that promise. Chucky was back to cause trouble and Penelope knew Chucky would find out where she was eventually. So, she promised anyway.

"Great! See you tomorrow at the Beverly Hill Art Gallery." She hung up.

Penelope hung up too. "Shit!" She threw her phone in the backseat, almost hitting Glen who was asleep.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chucky asked from the passenger seat.

Penny stopped at a red light. "I'm just stressed out, that's all, okay?" She inhaled then exhaled deeply.

"Maybe you need to take all the stress out...sexually." He grinned at her.

Penny scoffed while she turned to him. "Ew." She drove straight ahead. "Aren't you, like, sixty by now?"

He shrugged. "Probably but who's keepin' track?" He cackled.

Penny pushed up her glasses. "You have wife though. Besides, having sex with a doll is kinda awkward. Don't you think?"

"So it's an option?"

"No! I'm just asking." She replied quickly.

"Maybe you could transfer your soul into a doll."

Penny rolled her eyes. "No way! You go into a human body. I'd be more romantic. But I'm still not saying I'll have sex with you."

Chucky nodded. "You're right. When I take over Redman's body, you're first. Deal?"

"If I agreed, what would Tiffany say?"

"Would you forget about her for one damn minute? Besides, I know you like me."

"Let's get one thing straight here. I don't like you. I have to put up with you because my last name is Barclay." She half lied.

"Aww, I have to put up with you too." He laughed.

Penny's face turned red. She couldn't deny that Chucky was right. She's always had a crush on Charles Lee Ray.

"Deal." Penny took a left.

Chucky stopped laughing. "Deal?"

Penny couldn't believe what she was saying. Penelope was a virgin and she's waited long enough.

She nodded. "You heard me."

A grin appeared across his face. "Hell yea! Kiss on it?"

Penny half smiled. She leaned over and kissed Chucky on the cheek.

* * *

After they returned home, Chucky and Glen revolted to the attic while Penelope slept on the couch.

Upstairs, Jennifer and Redman began to wake up.

Redman sat up. "Good mornin',"

Jennifer quickly sat up. "Oh...hi."

"We must have gotten really wired last night." Redman said.

"Yea..." Jennifer agreed. "Redman...did we..?"

He glazed at her. "Y-You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No, it's all a blur. What about you?" She leaned in.

"I kinda remember you screamin' a lot."

"Oh yea, I seemed to remember that too."

Redman nodded. "Yea I tend to have that effect on women."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yea." He smiled.

Jennifer gasped. "Wait, I do remember something. I had the strangest dream. I dreamed my guardian angel came to me. She had the sweetest voice I ever heard. She told me to respect myself...then she asked for my autograph. I'm going to ask Penny about last night. She'll remember."

Jennifer took her heels off then went downstairs to see Penelope.

"Honey? Honey, wake up." She shook Penny awake.

Penelope looked up at her. "Oh." She got up quickly. "I'm sorry I slept on your couch."

Jennifer laughed. "It's fine, It's fine. Um, do you know what happened last night?"

Penny had to make up a story fast. "Yea, uh, you and Redman got weird so I told you two to take it upstairs."

Jennifer nodded. "That seems right."

Redman walked slowly downstairs. "Damn, my head is killing me."

Penelope put on her glasses and took Redman to the kitchen. "Here is some Advil." She filled up a glass with some water and gave it to him. "And some water."

Redman took the pills. "Thanks, uh, Penelope."

"You can call me Penny. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I gotta roll." He walked out the door.

While Jennifer was getting changed, Penny walked with Redman to his hummer.

"Not to intrude, but will Jennifer get roll of the Virgin Mary?" Penelope smiled.

He nodded. "Yea, Yea, she will."

Chucky looked out the attic window. "What the hell is she doin'?"

Penny nodded. "Oh that's great."

Redman rubbed her shoulder. "Ya know, I could star you in the movie too."

Penny felt uncomfortable. "Oh, you don't have to." She moved her shoulder away, smiling awkwardly.

Redman smiled and moved closer, bodies almost touching. "But a pretty girl like you could make it big in L.A."

Penelope looked slightly up to him. "Thanks but I'm an artist. I'd rather make it big painting on a canvas."

Redman chuckled then held her waist. "Are you sure?"

Chucky's rage boiled. "What a slut!" He walked away from the window. "We had a deal."

Penelope pushed him away. "I'm positive. Unlike Mrs. Tilly in there, I won't whore myself around to be in a movie. Maybe you should be on your way now."

Redman shrugged his shoulders then climbed into his hummer and drove away.

Jennifer met Penny outside. "I've got to go. Look over the house for me." Jennifer brushed Penny's chin with her hand as she walked to the limo.

Penelope nodded. "Yes Jennifer!"

She walked back into the house and into the kitchen. "God that was weird."

Chucky ran into the kitchen. "YOU!"

Penelope gasped. "You? Me? What?"

Chucky beckoned her. "Come here."

Penelope walked to him then looked down. "What?"

"Closer." He said through his teeth.

Penelope sat on her legs. "Yea?"

"How did you get that scar on your chest?" He put his hands behind his back.

Penelope pulled down her shirt slightly then looked up at him. "From you..." She mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"From you." She spoke louder.

"Would you like me to do that again?" He smirked.

Penelope let go of her shirt. "No. Why are you being so mean?"

"Then why are you being a slut?"

Penny looked around. "What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Then why was Redman getting all personal with you? Touching you and shit?!"

Penelope shook her head. "You got it all wrong! He told me I was pretty to star in his movie. I refused and he got grabby."

"Hmph!" He walked away.

Penelope stood up. She felt so bad. Was it her fault or was Chucky the jealous type? She went upstairs and went through Jennifer's old clothes again. She fished out a black Dahlia top and super-slim jeans. She straightened her hair then put some black ankle boots on.

"Everything okay in here, doll face?" A sweet voice joined her in Jennifer's bathroom.

Penny turned to see Tiffany. "Oh, hey Tiff." Penny brushed her hair.

Tiffany's face brightened up. "Can I brush it?"

Penelope slightly chuckled. "Sure." She sat on her legs again and handed Tiffany the hair brush.

Tiffany hummed as she brushed her silky brown locks. "You seem down. Something wrong?"

Penny sighed. "Yea, it has red hair and a fucked up face." The words stung her throat. She didn't mean to say 'fucked up.' She was so angry at him!

Tiffany laughed at her joke. "Charles, huh? What's he up to this time?"

Penny laid her hands on her lap. "Redman got all flirty with me and Chucky saw. He was upset with me, that's all."

Tiff nodded. "That's Charles. The jealous type. Can I do your makeup?"

Penny handed Tiff her makeup and changed positions. "Just don't go crazy."

She giggled. "I won't. Just forget about him. He'll get over it later." She applied eyeliner on her.

Penny smiled instantly. "Maybe you're right."

Tiffany then applied liquid eyeliner and winged it off slightly. "Did you know I'm a recovering addict? No more killing? Chucky's doing the same."

"Yes I did. Congratulations, Tiff!" In her head, she wanted to tell Chucky's secret killing of Pete Peters.

Glen walked into the bathroom. "Mummy?"

Tiffany blew him a kiss. "Hey Glenda." She put soft red onto Penelope's lips.

Glen looked at Penelope. "Pretty." He smiled slightly.

Penelope smiled. "Thanks." She hugged Glen.

Tiffany smiled and showed Penelope her final look in a small mirror. "My mother always said Beauty is in the eyes of the Beholder."

Penelope stood up. "I like it. You're really good at makeup. Why didn't you go to college for Cosmetology?"

She rolled her eyes. "Who has the time and money?"

Penelope pointed at herself. "This sucker." She walked into Jennifer's room with the two.

Tiffany and Glen sat by Penny on Jennifer's bed.

"You two remind of me of my mother and I." Penny put Glen on her lap.

Tiffany looked up at her. "Really? In what way?"

"Because she and I had a special bond. I miss her very much."

Tiffany held her hand. "Oh, honey, what happened to her?"

Penny sighed and played with Glen's fiery hair. "Well, when I was five years old, she was in a car accident. I grew up learning everything from my dad who worked long hours. But I learned that live goes on and nothing I can do will bring her back."

Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes. "Penny, I had no idea."

Penelope sat Glen down and stood by the bathroom doorway. "Come on now, no crying. Let's go do something, huh? Maybe we can look for something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Tiffany and Glen were in the bathroom with Penelope, straightening her hair again.

"Where are you going again?" Tiffany sprayed hairspray in her hair.

Penny sighed. "Again, I'm going to an art exhibit with Amy while Jennifer and Redman eat downstairs. PLEASE don't disturb them." She walked into Jennifer's room.

Tiffany sighed. "I'll try. I just hate that pig!"

Penelope chuckled. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She ran downstairs and out the door.

Jennifer stopped her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going with my friend to an art exhibit then we are going to eat. I'll be back." She left.

Tiffany looked at Glen. "Stay put, Glenda. I have to go somewhere."

* * *

Downstairs, Redman and Jennifer were helping themselves to dinner. Mostly Redman. Jennifer sat quietly at the table, staring at him.

Jennifer finally spoke. "I'm pregnant."

He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Redman...I said I'm pregnant."

Redman looked at her. "Congratulations. Who's the baby daddy?"

Jennifer remained silent.

Redman shook his head. "Don't even look at me."

Jennifer exasperated. "Well I haven't slept with anyone else to enhance my career lately."

He laughed. "Who are you kidding?" He continued eating.

"It's true Redman, look, I know I come off all slutty but that's for my image. You'd think anyone would cast me in any sex plot roles if they knew I haven't been laid in a year? I haven't even slept with my driver yet and I think he really likes me."

"Hey!" He stopped her. "That's all very touchin' and shit, but I'm telling ya it can't be me."

"Why not?"

"I had a vasectomy as soon as I got to Hollywood. I ain't no idiot."

She exhaled chuckled. "Well, that's impossible I-"

"Hey!" He yelled again. "Jennifer, I hate to break it to you but I can't hire you if you're pregnant." He put a forkful of food into his mouth.

Jennifer started to become more annoyed. "That's ridiculous. The character is pregnant!"

"Yea I know, but, I have a very specific vision of Mary. And what can I say? She gots to be hot." Redman continued to eat.

Tiffany heard the whole conversation from the attic vents. "That pig!" She looked down on the side table to see a phone and a knife. She slowly reached for the knife but revolted quickly. She picked up the phone and dialed an addiction hotline.

"Recovery Hotline." The man spoke.

"Yes, I'm in recovery and I'm afraid I'm going to have a slip." She became chocked up.

"Can you get to a meeting?" He asked.

"No!" She sniffled. "It's really not an option. I'd just freak everybody out."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We're not here to judge you. What's your name?"

"Tiffany."

"Listen to me Tiffany, I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?"

"Yes! I-I do. In fact, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Just last week I had a slip."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Yea. And believe me, it was not pretty."

She chuckled softly. "Y-Yea! It never is, is it?"

"No. In fact, it took me three hours JUST to clean up the mess."

She giggled. "Oh god, don't remind me."

"But I'm not beating myself up over it."

"Why?"

"Because Rome wasn't built in a day."

Tiffany gasped. "You're right." She hung up. "You're absolutely right."

Downstairs, the phone rang. Jennifer put her napkin on her plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

...

"Speaking."

...

"Well, I don't know who you are and how you got my phone number."

...

"Because it's a private phone line."

...

"Pete Peters? Yea, I saw him yesterday."

...

"No ma'am. I'm not in any relationship with him."

Tiffany snuck past Redman and managed to get underneath the table. She took a knee and waited until Redman noticed her. He moved the plate and saw Tiffany looked up at him. She stabbed him in the stomach with the knife and pull it down.

"Bye bye." She waved at him with a smile.

Redman looked up. "Jennifer!"

Jennifer walked into the dining room. "Do you mind? I'm on the phone." She walked back into the kitchen without noticing Redman dying.

Tiffany and Redman stared at each other. Tiffany laughed at him loud enough for him to hear.

"There's been another murder!" She notified him. "What? No, I told you where I was! I was here all night with Redman."

Redman's entrails fell onto the floor in a pile in front of Tiffany.

Jennifer hung up the phone. "I'm leaving! You can let yourself out the back. Oh, and by the way Redman, drop dead." She walked away.

Redman dropped his head onto the glass table, cracking it.

Tiffany laughed then looked to her left with a gasp. "Oh, Glenda! Glenda, honey! E-Everything is okay. It was just a little slip. There's no need to tell your daddy. It will be our little secret, okay?" She put her finger over her mouth. "Shh.."

/

It was two am when Penelope walked through the door. The food was still on the table, probably cold by now. She tossed her jacket on the couch and sat extra clothes by the stairs. She walked to the table where the crack showed.

Penelope swept her fingers over the crack. "How did..? Jennifer! Are you here?"

"Penelope!" Tiffany called from upstairs. "I need your help!"

Penny quickly ran up the stairs and swung open the door to Jennifer's room. She put her hands over her mouth then turned around, almost vomiting.

Tiffany began to cry. "I had a slip!" He covered her face.

Glen sat quietly on the bed, watching this all play out.

Penelope turned around. "Where's Chucky?"

"He's upstairs sleeping! Hurry and help me get Redman's body into his wardrobe!' She struggled.

Penelope sat by Tiffany. "What did he do? I told you to keep quiet! Did Jennifer know about this?!"

Tiffany shook her head. "He deserved it! He told Jennifer she wasn't attractive for his movie now that she was pregnant."

"And you killed him?"

"I had a slip, okay?! Jennifer was talking to someone about a murder so she didn't notice. Some guy named Pete Peters was murdered."

Penelope gulped. "Oh yea?"

"Yea! But she left a couple hours ago. Now help me." Tiffany shoved him frantically.

Penelope picked him up and shoved him into the wardrobe and locked it tight. She leaned up against it to make sure it was closed.

"So, how was your supper?" Tiffany put her hands behind her back and smiled.

Penelope smiled sarcastically. "Yummy! You almost saw it over there." She pointed at the door. "I need a shower."

She waked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on black shorts with an old T-shirt. She walked downstairs just when Jennifer walked in.

"Penelope! You're back!" She smiled and ran up two steps to hug her.

Penny smiled and hugged her back. "You look like you've been through hell."

She nodded then let go. "Yea! They accused me of murder to Pete Peters! Isn't that crazy?"

Penelope nodded. "Yea. What happened to Redman?"

Jennifer scoffed. "That idiot! He won't let me be a part of his movie! Penny, I'm pregnant! How in the hell could I be pregnant?"

Penny shrugged. "I have no idea." She frowned, knowing she did.

"I need to go to bed. Will you sleep with me?" Jennifer frowned.

Penelope felt bad. Curse her fragile good-hearted nature! "Y-Yea. I will."

They walked up the stairs together. "Ya know, you've been a good friend. More than Joan was!"

Penelope pulled away the covers and slid into bed. "Thanks. You are a wonderful actress. You didn't need to do those things with Redman."

Jennifer turned out the light. "I know. I regret it. I was just SO desperate to get that role!" She slid into bed with her.

Penelope nodded and faced her. "You know that girl with the pink hair you had thrown out?"

Jennifer turned over to face her. "Yea! She snuck in somehow and wanted an autograph and a picture with me."

Penelope laughed. "That's my friend Amy. You know you're her freakin' idol."

Jennifer laughed. "Her hair is interesting, isn't it?"

Penny smiled. "Yea, Amy grew up with a very strict family. Her parents never let her as much put highlights in her hair."

"Really?"

"Oh yea! But, you could have at least gave her an autograph."

Jennifer sighed. "I know, I regret that too. Tell ya what, how about she stops by here tomorrow and she can get one from me personally."

Penny smiled. "She would like that. You're very kind."

Jennifer showed a blank expression at her. "Really? You think that?"

"I know that!"

Jennifer turned back over. "Thanks Penny."

Penelope turned over as well. "No problem."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Penelope woke up at six. The strong winds woke her up which meant there would probably be a storm soon. Jen was still asleep but her stomach was engorged! Penny didn't dare to wake her up, knowing Jennifer would have a cow. Penny carefully stepped out of bed and down the stairs as quietly as she could. She changed in the downstairs bathroom. She brought over a floral printed Sophie dress over, a snap jean jacket that she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She slipped her small feet into white ballet flats and walked out the bathroom. She fixed herself a cup of coffee when Glen walked into the room with her.

"Oh Penny, I couldn't sleep again. These reoccurring nightmares are scaring me." He hugged her leg.

Penny took a sip of coffee then crouched down to his level. "Reoccurring nightmares, huh?"

He nodded. "It's me killing a family. But, I'm not like that at all!"

Penelope sighed. "I know you're not, Glen. Glenda? Anyway, I'm not a psychologist. Perhaps I could paint you a picture?"

They laughed together. "You're funny, Penelope. I'm sorry for your mother."

Penny frowned then looked down. "Ya know," She looked up at him. "it's not your fault. Don't say sorry, okay?"

"Were you like her? Or your father?"

"At first I was like my mother. Lady-like and full of hope. There's not a toy she wouldn't let me get." She chuckled softly. "After she left, I became more like my dad, Andy. I became more protective and grateful of what I had."

"Do you have a picture of her? Or maybe a token of her love?" Glen half smiled.

Penelope went through her phone and picked out a picture. "This is her when I was five. A few weeks before the accident." Her beauty was striking. Her short brown hair went to juat above her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright hazel, just like Penelope's. Young Penelope was in her arms. Her hair in two small pigtails and she wore a red dress with black polka dots with a smile across her face. Andy stood behind her mother making funny faces when Andy's friend, Tyler, took the photo.

"What's her name?" Glen smiled, looking up from the phone.

"Kristen DeSilva." She put her phone in her jacket pocket. "That was her maiden name. My dad married her and it changed to Kristen Barclay. They both went to Kent Military School. They really loved each other so that's why I'm standing in front of you today." She stood up and sipped on her coffee.

* * *

Penny paced around the attic. Chucky and Tiffany were in bed, watching the news.

"They're executing Martha Stewart this morning." Tiffany looked at Chucky.

Chucky looked down. "I don't think I can take nine months of this shit."

Tiffany giggled. "Silly Chucky! It's a voodoo pregnancy it's accelerated."

Penelope stopped pacing. "Yea, that explains a lot."

"How 'accelerated'?" He mocked her.

Jennifer's alarm clock woke her up at seven thirty. Jennifer climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

Penelope crouched down beside Tiffany. "When will she wake up?"

Soon, a sound of a glass hit the floor and a blood-curtailing scream was heard around the house.

'"Oh." Chucky looked at Penny. "There's your queue, Barclay."

Penelope quickly stood to her feet and ran as fast as she could to her room.

"PENELOPE! I"M FAT!" She ran to the phone.

Penelope sat by Jennifer trying to comfort her as she dialed Joan's number.

"Joan." She answered.

"Joan! Joan, I-I'm fat!" She cried.

"You're not fat." She replied.

"No, Joan! I'm fat, I'm huge! For the love of Mary, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god."

"No, I should have listened to you, Joan! You said it was evil and I was going to hell! You're right and now God's punishing me!"

"Oh god." Joan sighed. "Is it Redman's?"

"No, it's definitely not Redman's." Tiffany's voice was heard over the line.

"What?" Joan asked.

"It's definitely not Redman's. What an asshole." Tiffany replied.

"W-What makes you say that?" Jen asked.

"Say what?"

"That Redman is an asshole."

"I didn't say that, you dd." Joan sounded worried.

"No I didn't!"

"So he's not an asshole?" Joan was confused.

"Yes he is." Tiffany added.

"Joan, will you please stop doing that!"

"Doing what?!"

"Imitating me! I do not sound like that!"

"Oh yes you do!" Tiffany giggled. "I mean me."

"Joan, will you shut up! There's something really wrong with me! I'm pregnant and- WAHH!"

Chucky put the bed sheet over her head, making her drop the phone.

Penelope quickly got up and stayed out of their way by going into the attic to meet with Tiffany.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?!" Joan called out.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." Tiffany responded.

"I heard you scream! I can still hear you screaming!"

"Oh, I'm watching TV. Bound is on cable. Gina Gershon is fingering me. I love this movie, don't you?"

"Jennifer!" Joan called out again.

"Mhm, yea, that's really interesting but I gotta go. Bye!" Tiffany hung up. "Let's go see what Chucky did." She hopped down from the rocking chair.

Penelope's eyes were widened. "Yea, let's." She rolled her eyes.

/

Chucky just finished tying up Jennifer to the bed.

"Tight?" Chucky asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yes." She frowned.

"Ain't no such thing." He looked at her chest. He outstretched his arms and leaned in to touch her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She inched away from him. "Stop it!"

"What the hell is going on in her?" Tiffany was angered.

"S-She came onto me!" He was obviously lying.

"Help me!" Jennifer yelled.

"Shut her up, asshole!" Tiffany sprayed hairspray into her hair.

Penelope crossed her arms. "I"M the slut OKAY!" She walked to the other side of Jennifer and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I've been working with them this whole time. I actually was in L.A to look at art exhibits and look around. Amy and I are from Jersey and I masqueraded myself as your assistant."

Chucky took a napkin and stuffed it in her mouth. Upon doing that, the picture from the murder of Pete fell out of his pocket.

Tiffany picked up the picture and gasped. "What the hell is this? We had an agreement Chucky! We decided, for the sake of our child, we weren't going to do this shit anymore!" She threw it down and walked to the front of the bed.

"No! YOU decided! Just like YOU decided our son was a girl!" Chucky followed her.

Penelope stood behind Tiffany. "Maybe you guys shouldn't fight-"

"He is a girl!" Tiffany yelled back, interrupting her.

"He is a boy god damn it and he is the most promising killer I've had ever seen! You should have been there, Tiff!" Chucky defended himself. "You would have been SO proud of him."

Glen walked into the room at the wrong time.

"I want a girl!" Tiffany yelled.

"I want a boy!" Chucky yelled back.

"You're tearing me apart!" He put his hands on his head. "What about what I want?!" He slapped his hands down to his side.

They all looked at him. "What?" Tiffany and Chucky said one after the other.

"Does what I want mean anything at all?" Glen frowned.

Penelope crouched down beside him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh.." Tiffany started.

"Kay... we're listening. Tell us."

"Yea, Sweetface. What do you want?" Tiffany smiled.

"I think...I want to be a boy." Glen spoke.

"YES! In your face, lady!" He pointed at her.

"Chucky!" Penny scowled him.

"But, being a girl would be nice too." He looked at Tiffany.

"Hmph." Tiffany smiled at Chucky.

"Well, which is it?" Chucky looked at him.

"Not sure. Sometimes I feel like a boy. Sometimes I feel like a girl. Can I be both?" Glen smiled.

"Well, some people-"

"Eh, eh! No way!" Chucky shook his head.

"But one thing I do know for sure, I don't want to be a killer." Glen looked at Chucky.

Chucky looked back and forth between Glen and Tiffany with wide eyes.

"Oh, Glenda...Glen...whatever, I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens, we'll deal with it together as a family."

"Okay oka-san." He smiled then looked up at Penelope.

Chucky stood in front of the wardrobe. "Wait a minute! I'm not gonna let you poison our son's mind with your touchy-feel-y twelve step bullshit! You don't want to kill anymore, that's your loss! But don't look down your noses at me! I'm not ashamed to be a killer! I'm proud of it! It's NOT an addiction! It is a choice! And it is NOT something that you should hide in the closet!" Chucky pounded on the door and out came Redman's body. "WHOA!" Chucky stepped back.

Jennifer started freaking out and wiggling to get free. She muffled screams behind the gag.

Penelope shielded her eyes. "Oh my god!"

"Oh...Oh dear." Glen's eyes widened.

"Oh god!" Tiffany covered her face and began to cry.

Chucky looked up from Redman's body. "Well, well, well! Looks like Miss High and Mighty ain't so perfect after all."

"It was just a little slip! Rome wasn't built in a day you know!" She stopped crying and turned to Chucky. "Besides, the fucker really had it coming."

Chucky sighed. "But what about my body?"

Penelope slapped down her arms by her side. "Our deal." She mouthed.

"I'll take care of it." She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"This is Stan." He answered.

"Hello." She tweaked her voice a little. "This is Jennifer. Stan, baby, I need your body."

"I'll be right there." He hung up.

Penelope and Glen sat beside Jennifer. "Tell me more about Kristen." Glen smiled.

"Well, there's not much to tell that you already know. My dad told me stories about Kent Military School. Chucky took her hostage this one time. Chucky forced Andy to exchange DeSilva for Tyler, my dad's friend in Kent."

"WHAT?!" Chucky hopped on the bed with them. "Your mother was Kristen DeSilva?! How?! When?!"

Penelope stood up. "Oh god..."

"I don't fuckin' believe it! Andy nailed her and had you?!" Chucky cackled.

Penelope gulped. "That's how anatomy works." She smirked.

"Okay, smartass. I should have killed that whiny bitch when I had the chance! That way I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

Penelope teared up. "Go to hell, Chucky!" She stormed out.

"Already there, darling!" He laughed hysterically.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Penelope sat on the couch with a sad look on her face. She wouldn't let tears escape her eyes but they were close to rolling down her soft cheeks.

Chucky slowly walked downstairs. "Oh, what is this now?"

Penny looked over with droopy eyes. "Why did you say that?"

Chucky walked to her. "I was angry of how much of a smartass you were being. You know how much your attitude gets to me."

Penny shook her head. "You didn't have to say something like that." She burst into tears into her hands.

Chucky climbed onto the couch and laid his had on her shoulder. "Stop crying! Fine, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Penelope wiped her eyes. "Really?"

Tiffany hummed coming downstairs then stopped when she got half way. "What's going on here?" She whispered.

"Yea, I love you Penelope." Chucky stood on his toes to kiss her cheek.

Penelope grinned softly, touching her cheek. "You need to hurry up into that new body when Stan gets here."

Chucky grinned. "Our deal." He stroked her soft locks.

Tiffany cut her eyes. "Deal..?"

Penny giggled. "I want to have you all to myself." She stroked his hair, following down to his chin.

Tiffany gasped then ran back upstairs with betrayal in her eyes.

* * *

The weather became more violent. The winds picked up and it was thunder storming.

Stan was tied up the same as Jennifer and laid beside her.

"Jennifer, if anything happens to me, I want you to know..." Stan was muted by a pair of socks Chucky stuffed into his mouth.

Charles chuckled, looking down at him.

Penelope stood watch out the window, just in case someone became curious to their whereabouts.

Tiffany stood by Jennifer. "They really make a cute couple, don't you think? It's like my mother always said..."

"Christ!" Chucky interrupted her. "Enough with your mother already! I killed that bitch twenty years ago and she still won't shut up."

Tiffany dabbed the sweat from Jennifer's forehead. "There, there, won't be long now."

Penelope looked around. "Has anyone seen Glen?"

"You mean Glenda?" Tiffany corrected her.

"Whatever!" Chucky shook his head at Penelope. "I don't know where that...child of ours went off to."

"Jennifer!" A voice from outside pounded on the door. "Jennifer!"

Penelope and Chucky scrambled to the window.

"Who is it?" Tiffany asked.

Chucky turned around. "It's that nosy bitch, Joan. I'll take care of her." He took the knife from his overalls. "I wouldn't want you to violate your delicate sensibilities."

Tiffany cut her eyes and scoffed.

"Jennifer!" Joan called one more time. She grabbed the key from under the mat then walked inside. "Jennifer?" She began to walk upstairs. "Jennifer!" She made it to the top of the stairs. "Jennifer?"

Tiffany looked at the bathroom then at Penelope. They both jumped up to rush to the bathroom but Tiffany beat her to the door. Penelope, with no where else to go, stood right in the middle of the room.

Joan entered the room then covered her mouth. "You!"

Penelope put her hands in front of herself and shook her head. "No, No, No, No!" She looked past Joan to see Chucky sneaking up at her.

Jennifer spit out the gag. "Look out behind you! Joan!"

Tiffany ran out of the bathroom with hairspray and a lighter. She lit Joan on fire, making her scream and fall over the banister. She hit her head on the lower level, killing her and leaving her being cooked.

Chucky looked down at Joan. "Wow..."

Penelope joined him. "Oh my gosh, Joan..."

They walked back into Jennifer's room and walked to Tiffany who was crying.

Penelope put her hand on her back.

"Look, I'm not gonna give you crap. Nobody is perfect, Tiff. I've got a few skeletons in the closet myself." He pounded on the other wardrobe, making three other bodies fall out into a pile. "See? Come on, Tiff. How long did it take to build Rome anyway? Tiff?"

Glen turned around with a red lipstick smile. He wore a blonde wig and a bridal gown with blue eye shadow.

Chucky and Penelope jumped back. "Glen...?" They both asked.

"Guess again, daddy." Glen smirked.

"Glenda?" He looked surprised.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He glazed at his nails.

"Oh shit..." Chucky sighed.

Tiffany dropped the glass of water she had in her hand. "What did I miss?"

Glen looked at her. "Nothing much. I just fired Joan." He laughed.

Penelope sat by him. "Where did you find that?" She reached for the wig.

"No touchy." He swatted her hand.

Chucky turned around to Tiffany. "Looks like you win after all, Tiff. Congratulations."

"You both win. I'm a real lady killer, if you catch my drift." Glen flipped his hair. "I'm a boned bonus baby."

Tiffany walked over to him. "Jesus Christ, Chucky. What did you do to him?"

"What did I do? At least I spent time with the kid." Chucky defended himself.

Tiffany stood in front of Glen. "Glen, wake up!"

"Stop it, mommy. You'll wrinkle my dress." He fixed his hair. "How do you like it? I made it myself. Like mother, like daughter, right? Like mother, like daughter. Like mother, like daughter." He cackled.

"Wake up! Right now!" Tiffany slapped him across the face.

Chucky and Penelope gasped.

Glen looked at Tiffany. "Mom? Dad? What am I?" Tears streamed out of his eyes.

/

Penelope sat beside Chucky who was standing on a stool beside Jennifer and Stan.

Tiffany stood in front of Jennifer. "Push, Mrs. Tilly! Push!"

"I"M PUSHING, YOU LITTLE SCAR FUCKER!" Jennifer yelled.

Penelope's eyes widened.

Tiffany looked at Stan. "Pay no attention to little Mrs. Potty Mouth. She's hormonal."

Jennifer yelled in pain.

Tiffany smiled. "Oh my god! It's coming! I can see its little head."

"What is it? What is it?" Penelope asked.

Tiffany held a baby in a blue blanket in her arms. "It's a boy."

Glen smiled. "A boy."

"Thank god." Chucky sighed in relief.

Jennifer then began to wail in pain.

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Chucky, we're not done here yet."

Chucky jumped back. "What?"

"Jennifer isn't done! We've got another one here. Push, Jennifer. Push! Push! Push it out!"

"What's this one?" Chucky asked.

Tiffany held a baby in a pink blanket in her arms. "It's a girl."

Tiffany put the babies in a cradle. "Chucky, it's time."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Chucky held the Heart of Damballa amulet in his hands. "Ade Due Damballa! Give me the power I bed of you!" Thunder shook the house.

"Hold it! Hold it, Chucky. First he has to choose." Tiffany stopped him.

"I beg your pardon?" Glen looked at Tiffany.

Tiffany giggled. "Sorry, she has to choose."

"We don't have time for this shit!" Chucky lowered the amulet.

"Wait, Chucky! We have a son and a daughter. Glen and Glenda. Don't you get it? Maybe thy don't have to choose."

"Help!" Jennifer yelled, hoping someone would hear her.

"Hurry Chucky! Do the chant!" Tiffany yelled from across the room.

"Somebody help!" Jennifer yelled.

"Chucky, do it now!" Tiffany wailed.

"Help! Help us!" Jennifer yelled louder.

"Hurry Chucky! Go!" Penelope joined.

"We don't get another chance. What are you waiting for, Chucky?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Chucky silenced them. "I've had it! That's it! There's a limit to how much I an take!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany crossed her arms.

"Look around ya, Tiff. This is nuts! And I have a very high tolerance for nuts! If this is what it takes to be human, then I'd rather take my chances as a supernaturally possessed doll! It's less complicated!"

"You can't be serious." Penelope looked up at him.

"As a heart attack. Think about it. What's so great about being human anyway? You get sick, you get old, and you can' get it up anymore. I'm not looking forward to that."

Tiffany frowned. "But I wanna be Jennifer Tilly. I wanna be a star."

"And I don't want to be your chauffer!" Chucky snapped back. "As a doll, I'm fucking infamous! I'm one of the most notorious slashers in history. And I don't wanna give that up! I'm Chucky, the Killer Doll! And I dig it!"

Thunder lite up the room for a split second.

"I have everything I want. A beautiful wife, a multi-talented kid, and Andy's daughter! This is who I am, Tiff. This is me!"

Tiffany sighed. "Chucky, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I don't know who the fuck you are anymore. But it's not enough for me. I want more."

"What are you saying?" Chucky frowned.

"It's over. I'm leaving you, Chucky and I'm taking the kid. Maybe you and Penelope could work out your deal."

Penelope and Chucky looked at each other then to Tiffany. "What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

"I witnessed you two talking and kissing. You two can go to hell. Goodbye Chucky."

Chucky became enraged. "Nobody leaves me! NOBODY!"

He took the knife out of his overalls and chunked it at her but Stan threw himself in front of her. The knife impaled his chest. He laid a crossed her lap, blood leaking from his mouth.

Jennifer looked down at Stan. "NO!" She cried.

Stan smiled weakly. "Jennifer, I love.."

"Stan tell me, tell me..." Jen whispered.

Police busted down the door. "Police!" They ran upstairs.

Chucky jumped into Penny's arms. "Out the window! Move it!"

Penny opened the window and leaped from the room. She landed in the bushes then ran for the car. She sat him in the passenger seat and drove out of the driveway.

"What the fuck are we doing now? You were suppose to take over Stan's body. Our Deal!" Penelope drove down the highway.

Chucky sighed. "I don't want to be a human! So either you suck it up or become a doll!"

Penelope drove quietly through the storm. "So, where to now?"

"The hospital. Where Jennifer is, Tiffany is sure to be there."

* * *

"I just want to know where they are." Jennifer sat in the hospital with her lawyer.

"They're fine, Jennifer. They're in the maternity ward." He calmed her down

"Alright..." Jennifer laid back.

"The important thing for you to do is think about now is getting well so you can get on with your career."

"I don't care about my career! I want my babies!" Jennifer frowned.

"I'm working on it, Jennifer. But you're not making it easy."

" I already talked to the cops. They cleared me."

"They know that you're not a killer. They didn't say you were mentally competent. What do you expect after the story you told?"

"It's true." Jennifer whispered.

"I suggest from now on you keep that to yourself. We'll talk later. Try to get some sleep." He handed her photos of the children.

Penny walked in the hospital with Chucky in her arms. "Is Jennifer in here?"

The woman pointed down the hallway. "She's in the room at the end of the hall." She said without looking up.

Penelope walked down the dark hallway and sat Chucky in front of the door. "So, Tiffany should be in there, right?"

Chucky took an axe out of his overalls. "Should be." He began to chop the door over and over again. He poked his face in to see Jennifer on the floor, Glen standing behind Tiffany, and Tiffany standing over Jennifer with the amulet.

"I can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it!" Chucky hacked more of the door.

"Ade Due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you!" The lights flickered. "Switch! Switch! Switch! Switch!" Tiffany chanted before Chucky pierced the axe to her forehead.

Penelope gasped. "Chucky!"

"Nobody leaves me! Nobody!" Chucky yanked the axe from her head.

Tiffany fell backwards. She looked up at Glen with heavy eyes. "Honey, be a good girl...or boy... whatever. Don't make the same mistakes your mom and dad made. Specially your dad." She died.

Once again, Tiffany died in front of Penelope. Penelope closed her eyes and the memories of Jade and Jesse flashed back.

Chucky looked at Glen. "Let's go."

"No dad..." Glen frowned.

Penelope looked at Glen. "What?"

Glen kicked Chucky clear across the room.

Chucky ran after Glen but Glen jumped over Chucky. Jennifer slid the axe to Glen, and Glen hit Chucky in the face.

Chucky looked up at Glen. "Glenda?"

Glen lifted up the axe. "It's me, your boy! Your chip off the old block!" He decapitated his right arm.

Penelope sat by Jennifer. "Are you okay?"

Jennifer looked up with glowing green eyes. "I am now."

"Are you proud of me now, daddy?!" Glen chopped off his left arm. "ARE YOU?!" He chopped off his legs.

"Oughta boy, kid Oughta boy!" Chucky smiled.

Glen chopped off his head, leaving him in tears.

The girls crouched down beside Glen. "It's alright, it's alright. There, There." Jennifer patted his arm.

* * *

Five years later, Glen and Glenda was celebrating their fifth birthday. Penelope graduated college and Andy couldn't have been prouder. Penelope works with "Jennifer" as her assistant. Jennifer wore a black dress with white polka dots. Penelope wore a black minie dress with black pumps. She wore black smokey eye shadow over her hazel eyes and red lipstick on her luscious lips.

The nanny, "Jennifer", and Penelope were in the living room.

"Yesterday, she gave him a bloody nose and took pictures for showing. And I'm pretty sure she's been taking money from my purse." The nanny explained to them.

Tiffany laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"Glen is an angel, an absolute dream. But Glenda...she's a bad girl, Mrs. Tilly. A very bad girl."

"I'm not listening to this." Tiffany walked to her old doll body.

The nanny sighed. "I hate that thing..."

Tiffany laughed. "Some of the kids wanna see her."

"Mrs. Tilly..." She frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm afraid of her."

"Fulvia, it's just a doll." She grabbed the doll and sat down.

"I was talking about Glenda." Fulvia walked to her.

"Fulvia, just what exactly are you trying to say?" Penelope asked.

"I can't work here anymore." She trembled.

"What?" Tiffany and Penny said.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. If you only saw the way she looks at me with such...hate."

Tiffany smiled. "Alright, Fulvia. If that's what you want. We'll miss you."

Fulvia half smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Tilly. Miss Barclay. God bless."

She turned around to see Glenda staring at her through the window.

Tiffany and Penelope smiled at each other. Tiffany stood up and swung the doll at her head, making her head bleed when she hit the floor. Tiffany hit her over and over again with her body.

Penelope sat a yellow present with a red bow on a table in front of Glen.

"Penny! Is this for me?" Glen smiled.

Penelope nodded. "Yea, it is. I hope you have a great birthday." She walked back inside. She went into the attic where Chucky's limbs were in a brown box. She dug the amulet out from the bottom and spread them out. She sewed his body back together as quickly as she could.

"Ade Due Damballa! AWAKE!" Penelope lifted her arms.

Chucky's eyes flashed open and blood shot. He sat up, looked up at Penelope.

Penny smiled. "Five years I've waited for this."

Chucky smirked. "And the years have been good on you! Do you have the doll?"

Penelope looked around then grabbed it from the darkness. A doll with crazy curly brown hair and hazel eyes stared at her. The doll was strikingly beautiful. She wore leggings with a red tube top and a black cardigan over it. She had on black ankle boots to match. "This one looks exactly like me." She laid it down then laid beside it, touching it.

"Ade Due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you! Leveu Mercier Depou Shiou! Sacouse Entiene LeDevou DeMobocheu! Adaleu Bwaseu Damballa!"

Lightening strike the house, transferring her soul into the doll. White smoke came from her mouth and over into the doll's mouth. The hazel eyes on the doll lite up then went dark again. Penelope stood up and looked around as a doll.

Chucky pulled her in close. "You've never looked any prettier." He put his hands around her waist.

Penelope chuckled. "Well, thanks." She smiled.

Chucky kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair. "I have one deed that needs to be done."

Penelope gently brushed his face. "What's that?"

"I need you to come with me back to Hackensack. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" Chucky looked into her eyes.

Penelope smiled. "Depends. What do I need to do?"

"I have a past family that needs to be dead. A little girl by the name of Barbie, her mother Sarah, and Nica."

Penelope nodded. "Oh, I think I can handle it." She kissed him again.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally done! I hope you liked this one :D This one will lead into Curse of Chucky. There will be two dolls in the next story.**


End file.
